Star Delinquents 2
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani Yuta just entered Ayanagi High. It wasn't what he was expecting. At all. He certainly didn't expect to fight yankees, befriend delinquents, fight other delinquents, rebel against the student council, or fall for the discipline committee chairman. Nope. Not at all.
1. 1st Day

A brunette wearing a black uniform, jacket buttoned up, green shoes with long laces, a long green belt that drapes over his pocket, a white star on it followed by two black stars, and two hair clips in his hair. He walks toward the front entrance of the school.

This is Hoshitani Yuta. He had just entered Ayanagi High, which seems normal. However, it has a secret. Unlike other high schools, this one is famous for its drama club, but is even more famous for its dangerous reputation as a breeding ground for delinquents and Yankees in recent years. Even so, Hoshitani thought he could handle it.

Looking around, he goes to his first class, and introduces himself as usual. His first few classes are normal. At lunch, he decides to go to the roof to eat. The door was open.

Once there, he sees a short blonde wearing the usual black uniform, short jacket buttoned, bottom of his white shirt visible, yellow shoes, and a visible large yellow belt, holding a large rectangular metal tin can with multiple dents in it, talking to a red head dressed in a black uniform, long jacket unbuttoned, its sleeves tucked on his elbows, black shoes, and wearing a white belt, a metal pipe by his side.

Looking to his left, he sees a guy with blue hair, dressed in the black uniform, blue shirt, jacket unbuttoned, blue and black shoes, smoking a cigarette, a cross necklace around his neck, and a bandaged cheek. Farther to the left was a guy with purple hair, wearing the normal uniform, purple belt barely visible, wearing a purple undershirt, his white shirt on top, and purple sandals, but for some reason has a purple medical mask on.

Hoshitani introduces himself to them and asks if he can join them for lunch. They are not amused. "Go somewhere else, you boor," the red head says, then holds up his pipe, "Or else." Raising an eyebrow, he replies, "Alright. I'll eat somewhere else then," he starts to walk away when some guys came through the door, blocking his way.

"Oi! This is our turf, first years. Get lost, and no one gets hurt," One of them says. "Or are you looking for a fight?" Another one says. Hoshitani backs up, trying to get a good distance away from them. Until he bumps into the purple haired guy. The red head was getting mad. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," he says as he gets his pipe ready.

Then, the fight ensues. Hoshitani was pulled to safety by the purple haired guy while the others fought. The red head took out a good number of them, the blue haired guy doing his own thing while the blonde supported them by hitting some guys so they stay down.

But...the leader was a big guy. The purple haired guy pulled the blonde back, dodging an attack, while the other two fought. They had little success.

Then, Hoshitani decided enough was enough, and entered the fray. He skillfully dodges the attacks aimed at him, circled around, then punched the back of the guy's head, knocking him unconscious.

Hoshitani wiped his hands together, asking the others, "Well...that was enough excitement for the first day, don't you think?" They all nod, amazed that it only took one well placed punch to knock such a big guy out.

"Let's try this again. I'm Hoshitani Yuta. Nice to meet you," Hoshitani smiles, ignoring the fact that he just took out a Yankee that was at least twice his size. "Uh.. I'm Nayuki Toru. Nice to meet you," the blonde bows.

"Tengenji Kakeru. You're not half bad, yabousuke," the red head compliments. "Tsukigami Kaito. Nice work," the blue hair says as he puffs out some smoke. "Kuga Shuu," the purple hair says through the mask.

"OK. Kuga, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, can we be friends?" Hoshitani asks smiling. They all blink for a second, then nod, not willing to fight him now. "Yay!" Hoshitani says, happy to make some friends at this school.

On the roof of the other building, a lavender haired guy with a red ribbon in his hair was watching from a distance, wearing the usual uniform along with a vest, his jacket sprawled across his shoulders. He saw the whole fight, and.. was impressed. He was especially impressed by the brunette, as he reminded him of himself. Smiling, he goes back to his office to plan.


	2. Bet

After school, Hoshitani decided to go to the roof again. When he approached the door, he heard a commotion, and decided to check it out. He opened the door, and saw a bunch of yankees on the ground, unconscious, and a fight that was still continuing.

One guy, who was probably the leader, was trying to punch the other, who gracefully dodged every punch, his lavender hair swaying with every movement along with his jacket, which was sprawled loosely across his shoulders, a red ribbon tied around his hand, smiling as he tried out his opponent. Then, he kicked the guy, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground, panting.

"This is now the discipline committee's turf. I don't expect to see you guys anywhere near here. Got it?" The lavender haired guy said, smiling down at his fallen opponent. His opponent just nodded. "Good," he said, untying the ribbon on his hand and tying it back into his hair.

Hoshitani's eyes widened in awe, sparkling. 'That was awesome. He was so graceful dodging all those attacks, and it only took one kick to end it!' "I take it you enjoyed the show?" The lavender haired guy said as he looked towards him. "Ah..." Hoshitani nods, a bit speechless.

The lavender haired guy smiles at him, "I watched your fight during lunch from the other roof. I must say, I'm very impressed." Hoshitani was surprised and blushing a bit, "Eh? Um.. thanks." The other just smiles more, "I would like to recruit you into the discipline committee as well as your friends. What do you say?" Hoshitani's eyes widened in shock, "I don't know... The others would protest against it."

The other hums, "Then.. how about a bet? If I beat all of you all at once, you join the discipline committee. If you boys win, I forget I ever mentioned it to you. How does that sound?" Hoshitani, unable to resist a challenge, says, "Yeah. You're on." The other smiles as he walks away, "Then, I'll see you boys tomorrow at lunch."

"W-wait! What's your name?" Hoshitani asks before the other goes. The other tells him as he disappears, "Otori Itsuki, Hoshitani Yuta." Hoshitani blinks, unable to believe what just happened. Then, he goes off to find the others and tell them about the challenge. They are shocked at his stupidity.

" **What**?!" Almost all of them yell. "Otori Itsuki's the discipline committee chairman. I heard that he can take out a **whole gang** single-handedly. Why did you accept that bet?!" Tsukigami yells. Kuga says, "It can't be helped now that we've accepted it. Let's just see this through tomorrow." Nayuki agrees, "Yeah. If we work together, we can take him." Tsukigami and Tengenji sigh, "Alright. Now that we're in this, we might as well finish it." Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks for sticking with me guys." "Hai hai," they say. 'You're the one who dragged us into this.'

Then, they go home, Hoshitani thinking to himself. 'Otori Itsuki, huh? He's definitely not someone you can mess around with. His graceful movements and even his attacks are beautiful. It was like watching a performance. Can we really beat him though? I can't wait to find out!'


	3. Vs Otori

The next day, they boys prepare themselves for a fight. They come up to the roof, seeing Otori waiting for them. Otori smiles, "Let's get started, shall we?"

They boys position themselves, surrounding him, then attack on at a time.

Tengenji tries to hit him with his pipe, but keeps missing. "You really should calm down. You keep missing," Otori says as he dodges, then grabs the pipe and disarms Tengenji. Otori punches him in the face, then trips him with his leg, knocking him down.

Tsukigami was next. He tries to punch and kick him, but he still keeps missing, a cigarette in his mouth. Otori says as he's dodging, "No smoking. It's bad for everyone," he plucks the cigarette from Tsukigami's mouth, then kicks his leg, knocking down hard.

Kuga tried next with Nayuki supporting him. Kuga tries to punch him while Nayuki tries to hit him over the head with his tin can. They both miss. Otori looks towards Kuga, "Impressive, but I've seen tougher," then knocks him out with a punch.

He looks towards Nayuki, "You should get a better weapon than that. That tin can will only get you so far," he trips him, knocking him out.

Last but not least was Hoshitani. They circle each other for a while, then Hoshitani makes the first attack. He punches and kicks, trying to aim for Otori's blind spots. Otori dodging gracefully, not a single movement wasted.

Then, Otori starts his attack, punching and kicking back, but Hoshitani dodges almost all of it, getting a few bruises. They back off from each other for a brief moment, smiling at each other. Otori hums, impressed, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Hoshitani responds, equally impressed, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Otori replies smiling, "Thanks."

They both go back on the attack, punching, kicking, and dodging each other. The fight went on for awhile with seemingly no end. The two of them were **really** enjoying this, smiling and panting.

But as with all things, it must come to an end.

Hoshitani was panting hard, and getting tired. Otori was panting as hard as Hoshitani was and was equally as tired. Otori circled around, then punched Hoshitani, landing a firm hit, but Hoshitani retaliated, punching him back. They exchanged punches for awhile, both of them too tired to dodge.

However, after one last exchange of punches, Hoshitani falls to the ground, dead tired and panting heavily, looking towards the sky. "That was soo much fun," Hoshitani says as he pants. Otori pants as well, "Yeah. It was fun."

The others were in awe as they were watching the whole time. 'That was so cool!' Otori gets his breath again, "Well, welcome to the Discipline Committee." They all nod, accepting their fate.

"I'll see you tomorrow in my office then, boys. We have a lot of work to do," Otori says as he walks away, smiling, "And Hoshitani.. I'll be training you personally." Hoshitani smiles, still on the ground, "Hai!"

They boys drag themselves up, groaning from the pain, a few bruises on them. Nayuki says, "Hoshitani-kun, that was amazing! You almost beat Otori!" Hoshitani rubs the back of his neck, "Really? I was having so much fun, I almost didn't notice."

Tengenji says, "You're impressive, you boor, but we lost." Tsukigami sighs, "And we have to join the Discipline Committee. We probably have to train **really** hard." Kuga says, "We have to get stronger." They all nod.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hoshitani smiles. They all went back to class.

After school and on the way home, Hoshitani thought to himself, 'That fight with Otori was fun! I wish that fight would've last forever... He's beautiful too. Wait. **What**?!'

Hoshitani shook his head. 'Why would I think that? Unless...no. **No**. That's **impossible**. I can't possibly have a crush on him. That's ridiculous.'

Hoshitani sighs, 'Even so, tomorrow, I have to train with him. I'm kind of dreading it, but.. I want to become stronger! Strong enough to beat him and protect my friends!'

While in his office, Otori was thinking to himself..and not doing his paperwork. 'I'm glad I recruited them. The committee needs more members. Still, that fight with Hoshitani was fun. I wish that fight would've last forever... He's kinda cute too. Wait. **What**?!'

Otori shook his head, 'I can't possibly have a crush on him. We only just met and fought.' He sighs, 'Well, tomorrow, I'm training him, and sending the others off to train too.' Then he smiles, 'This'll be fun. I hope he can keep up.'


	4. Training

The next day, they all showed up right in front of Otori's office. They enter, and see Otori with a huge stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Welcome, boys. Today, you'll be training," he says as he finishes the last paper. The boys sweat-drop, "Um..." Otori smiles, "I'm finally finished!"

He looks to the boys, "Now then. You boys can go to the roof to train. Help each other out and give advice, hm? Hoshitani, you're with me." They nod, and scramble.

Tsukigami, Tengenji, Nayuki, and Kuga silently wishing Hoshitani luck as they go to the roof. Otori gets up and leads Hoshitani to the roof of the other building.

As they spar, Nayuki asks as he dodges, if he could get a better weapon than a tin can. Kuga says, "It's OK, I think. Just work with what you got. That's what I do."

Nayuki nods, "Thanks, Kuga." Kuga nods in acknowledgement continuing to spar with him.

Tsukigami is sparing with Tengenji when he asks, "Why **do** you smoke, you boor? It's bad for your health **and** everyone around us."

Tsukigami responds, "I have to relieve stress **somehow**. Why do **you** have such a temper?" Tengenji responds, " **I don't know**! It's just my personality."

Tsukigami says, "Well.. your personality certainly is troublesome." Tengenji angrily replies, " **What do you mean**?!"

Tsukigami says, "Being hot-headed isn't exactly a **bad** thing, just.. it's hard to control sometimes. You have to think rationally, OK?"

Tengenji nods, "F-fine. I'll **try** , you boor. But, **no** promises." Tsukigami smiles, "And... I guess I can cut down on the smoking." They both smile at each other as they spar again and again.

* * *

On the other rooftop, Hoshitani was sparing with Otori. "I've got to ask, Otori-senpai. Are you the strongest person in this school, or is there someone stronger than you?" Hoshitani asks.

Otori smiles as he responds, dodging an punch, "Honestly.. I don't know. When it comes to pure power, I guess Sazanami from the Student Council is about my equal in that regard."

"As for who has the most political power in this school... Hiragi, the Council President is certainly number one. However, the principal, Hiragi's and **my** grandfather is certainly a force to be reckoned with."

Hoshitani was shocked, "Seriously?" Then he asks with stars in his eyes, "Can I fight Sazanami-senpai sometime?" Otori smiles, "I can ask him." Hoshitani cheers happily, "Yay!" They continue sparing.

Hoshitani asks, "What's the Student Council like?" Otori responds, "Well...there's Sazanami, Yuzuriha, Akatsuki, and Hiragi. Sazanami's well balanced and a fierce fighter. Yuzuriha is treasurer, and acts like a mother hen."

"Hiragi is both the Council President and the head of the drama club. I.. have a **rocky** relationship with him. Akatsuki though...he practically **hates** me. We should be careful. He's probably the only reason for Ayanagi's bad reputation."

Hoshitani tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" Otori sighs, "I mean that he's been trying to ruin me for the last two years. Of course, I defended myself, but this happened anyway."

Hoshitani gets a determined look on his face, "Then, I'll help you any way I can. That's why you recruited us, right?" Otori is shocked then smiles, "Yeah. Thanks for your support." Hoshitani smiles back, "No prob!"

They all decided to call it a day after exchanging numbers.

"Hoshitani, I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Otori says as he walks back. "Yeah!" Hoshitani smiles, then goes off to meet up with the others.

The boys meet up, and they talk about how they can all become stronger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otori is back in his office, a stack of paperwork along with Hiragi waiting for him. "Oh? I didn't expect **you** to visit," Otori says nonchalantly.

Hiragi raises his glasses up, "I heard you recruited new members. Are they strong?" Otori smiles, "What? You worried about me?" " **No**. Just worried about how you can handle all this," Hiragi says.

Otori stretches, "You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine." Hiragi sighs, "Just.. be careful, Itsuki-niisan." Otori smiles, "You be careful too, Tsubasa." Hiragi nods, then leaves before saying, "That paperwork needs to be done before tonight."

" **What**?!" Otori groans, "Not more paperwork~."

Otori gets to work. A few hours later, he's finally done, but he's sulking a bit. Sazanami pops in to collect the paperwork, "You really shouldn't sulk so much. If your new recruits found you like this, they'll kick you out of it."

Otori groans then asks, "Ne, can you spar with a new recruit of mine tomorrow? I don't think I can make it." "Eh? Alright... You sure?" Sazanami asks. "Trust me, he'll give you a run for your money," Otori smiles.

Sazanami raises an eyebrow, "Oh? I'm looking forward to it then." Otori nods, "Good. Now, get those awful stacks of paper away from me." Sazanami smiles, "Hai hai," and takes the paperwork back to the council room.

Otori thinks about the sparing session taking place tomorrow, 'I wonder if he can actually keep up with Sazanami. Oh well. One way to find out. **Agh**. I need some sweets. Curse you, paperwork.'

Hoshitani thinks as he's walking home, 'I should be careful around the Student Council. If they're like Otori-senpai says they're like I'd better be careful, especially around Akatsuki-senpai.'

Meanwhile, a mysterious person is thinking about the current situation, 'Otori has new recruits, huh? I'd better clean their clocks before they get too strong. I'll destroy him once and for all. Wait for me...Hiragi-kun.'


	5. Student Council

The next day, Hoshitani was walking in the hall to class when he bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry," he says. "No, it's my fault for not paying attention," the one he bumped into says. Hoshitani looks at the guy, a blonde, looking into his sea-foam green eyes, and a connection was made. Then, the bell rings, "Ah, I have to go, see ya!" they both say rushing to class.

At lunch, Hoshitani bumps into another person, "Ah. Sorry!" "It's OK. Just be careful," says the guy with black hair and blue eyes. They don't look back, Hoshitani having lunch with his friends while the guy stares at the group before moving on.

* * *

Later, after school, Hoshitani reaches the rooftop, his teammates training on their own, and sees the guy he bumped into at lunch. His eyes widened in surprise, "Aren't you…" "Yeah. I'm Sazanami Sakuya. Nice to finally meet you," he bows. "Ah. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hoshitani Yuta," he bows back.

Sazanami smiles, "Well then. Shall we get started?" Hoshitani just nods, smiling as he gets into position. Then, the fight begins.

They circle each other for a bit, waiting out for the first move. Hoshitani makes the first move, trying to strike with a punch, but Sazanami dodges, and sweeps the other's legs, which Hoshitani jumps just in time to dodge it. Then, he tries a kick at Sazanami's torso, which makes contact.

They back off for a bit, then charge in again, again, and again. It was a few hours until they both back off, panting. "Not bad…I can see why Otori chose to recruit you," Sazanami compliments. Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks…But, it's time to end this." "I agree," Sazanami smiles back.

In a final clash, Hoshitani manages to flip Sazanami onto his back. Panting, they both smile, satisfied. "You win," Sazanami says. Hoshitani takes Sazanami's hand and helps him up. They shake hands, and say, "Good fight."

Catching their breath, Sazanami asks, "Can you help me get the paperwork? Otori's actually stuck with it right now." Hoshitani shrugs, "Sure." And off they go.

When they opened the door to Otori's office, they see Otori, his head on the desk, beside a pile of paperwork. They both sweat-drop and sigh. Otori lifts his head up, "Ah. Sorry I couldn't make it today." Hoshitani smiles, "It's OK. You were busy." "How was training?" Otori asks. Hoshitani cheers, "It was fun!" Otori smiles, "That's good. Now, take this paperwork, and leave me to have some sweets."

Both Sazanami and Hoshitani smile, "Hai Hai." They take the paperwork with them, and out of the room. They walk to the student council room, which Sazanami opens the door to.

Once the door was open, it reveals a room with furniture, desks, and a computer, along with a guy with long green hair, and a guy with glasses. Sazanami leads the way, "C'mon. I'll introduce you." Hoshitani follows, a stack of papers in his arms, and puts them down on a desk after Sazanami puts his stack on it.

"Yuzuriha, Hiragi. This is Hoshitani Yuta. Hoshitani, this is Yuzuriha and Hiragi," Sazanami introduces. Hoshitani bows, "It's nice meet you." Yuzuriha smiles, "It's nice to meet you too. Sazanami didn't give you a hard time, did he?" "No. Actually, it was very fun." Hiragi just nods at him. Looking at the clock, Hoshitani realizes how late it is, "Ah. I got to get home soon. It was nice meeting you!" He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Otori opens the door and walks in, asking, "Sazanami~, how was my student?" Sazanami sighs, "He's a bit rough around the edges, but has potential. He might even be stronger than you one day." Otori smiles, "That's fine then." "I must say, the mere fact that you chose him is worth my praise. Also, the potential relationship between you two is beautiful," Yuzuriha says. "Wha-what **relationship**?!" Otori panics, surprised at what Yuzuriha's implying. Yuzuriha smiles evilly, "You **know** what I mean."

Otori sighs. Hiragi speaks up, "Are you sure about him? Can he step up to the challenge?" Otori smiles, "Well… only one way to find out." He's in serious mode, "By the way, is Akatsuki still not coming? It's been days." Yuzuriha responds, "He says he's preparing a project of his. Although, I have no idea what it is." Otori nods, "Thanks for the information," and leaves the room.

Later, at sunset, Hoshitani was running back to the school, and walking into his classroom. He finds his desk and searches for something in it. Hiragi sees him from the hallway, as Hoshitani gets up and puts a notebook in his bag. Hiragi approaches him, "What are you doing here so late?" "Ah, Hiragi. Sorry, I forgot a notebook in the classroom and just had to go get it," Hoshitani smiles as he rubs the back of his neck. Hiragi nods, "Do your best to protect Otori." Hoshitani nods back, a determined look on his face, "I will." Hoshitani excuses himself, and leaves for home. Hiragi sighs once he leaves, putting a hand to his face, "I hope you will."

* * *

Otori, in his office, thinks, 'Hoshitani's potential is very high. He could surpass me in a few years, or less… He'll be a worthy successor once I graduate. **If** I graduate in one piece that is.'

* * *

Hoshitani, on the way home, bumps into someone. Again. "Ah, sorry. I seem to be bumping into people a lot lately." "You should watch where you're going. You never know when you'll meet your end," the person says. Hoshitani looks at him, a guy with orange hair, and a glare wearing their school uniform. The guy huffs, then walks away, leaving Hoshitani stunned. 'Well…that was weird.' Hoshitani thinks as he continues on his way home. 'Still, I met most of the student council today. I hope I can get to spar with Otori tomorrow. And, Hiragi…don't worry. I'll protect him. Now matter who stands in the way.'

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the mysterious guy was talking to five other people about the 'project.' "I see. So, all we have to do is beat up the Discipline Committee's recruits, right?" One of them says. "And we'll have a seat in the next student council?" Another one asks. They mysterious guy answers, "Yes. I guarantee it." "This'll be fun!" One says. "Woof!" Another one says. "Shut up!" One other says as he hit's the barking 'dog.' The 'dog' whimpers, "Sorry~."

"Now, now. All we have to do is win tomorrow," their leader says. "Hai~," the others respond.

'Once those brats are dealt with, Otori's fate will be mine to destroy!' The mysterious guy laughs evilly.


	6. Tatsumi & Co

Hoshitani, when he opened his shoe locker one morning, he sees a letter of challenge. He blinks, takes it out, and reads it: **"Meet us on the roof after school. Prepare for a fight."** Sighing, he puts the letter in his pocket, and heads to class.

* * *

At lunch, he tells the guys about the challenge. " **Seriously**?!" They yelled. "Yeah… We're going aren't we?" Hoshitani asks. Kuga nods, Nayuki, Tsukigami, and Tengenji agree.

Hoshitani excuses himself, and heads to Otori's office. He sees Otori with a stack of paperwork as usual. "Ah. Hoshitani, what brings you here?" Otori asks as he's signing papers. "We got a challenge letter today, so I request that we skip training today," Hoshitani says. Otori blinks then smiles, "Sure. Let me know how it goes." Hoshitani smiles and bows before leaving. "And… be careful," Otori says in passing. Hoshitani pauses a bit, and nods before leaving the room.

Sighing, Otori pauses in his work. 'So, this is how he'll play it, huh. Good luck, boys.' He decides to go for a walk, leaving his troublesome paperwork behind.

As he walks, he was thinking about Akatsuki's 'project', and ended up on the roof of the opposite building. There, he sees a guy with orange hair and a nasty glare. "Hi, Akatsuki. Long time no see," Otori greets, a smile on his face. Akatsuki turns to him, glaring at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other rooftop, Hoshitani and his group arrive and see a group of guys. One has pink hair and pinks eyes, one has green hair and brown eyes, another has black hair and yellow eyes, one has black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, and the last one has green eyes and blonde hair.

"Ah. You made it," the blonde smiles. Blinking, Hoshitani asks, "Um… Who are you guys?" "Ah. Sorry. I'm Tatsumi Rui. Nice to meet you," says the blonde. "Sawatari Eigo. A pleasure," he bows. "Yo! I'm Toraishi Izumi. And Shu… why did you never introduce me to them?!" yells the red highlights. Kuga sighs, "Because, I wanted a peaceful high school life. Is that too much to ask?" The pink hair says, "Ugawa Akira. You losers." The green one yells, "I'm Inumine Seishirou! Woof!" Ugawa hits him, "Shut it, you dog!"

Tatsumi smiles, "And, we already know who you are, so let's get started, shall we?" Hoshitani agrees, "Yeah. Let's."

And the fight begins.

Tsukgiami and Tengenji launch punches against Inumine and Ugawa. They dodge and try to fight back.

Sawatari and Nayuki fight with their own fighting styles. They're evenly matched.

Kuga and Toraishi face off, a destined fight between childhood friends. "Why did you join with them, Toraishi?" Kuga asks as he dodges a punch. Toraishi replies, "Because, isn't it more fun this way?" He kicks him, and lands a hit. Kuga kicks him right back.

Hoshitani and Tatsumi talk while all this is going on. "Why are you doing this?" Hoshitani asks. Tatsumi replies, "Because, we want to be the next student council president. Akatsuki promised us that if we beat you to a pulp." Hoshitani frowns, "I see. But, who's to say he'll keep his word. There's always a better way you know? And, why aren't you fighting me?" "Is that so? Unfortunately, I have a weak body, so I can't fight. Besides, Hiragi is too busy to even speak to us," Tatsumi smiles forlornly.

Hoshitani smiles, "Then, I can get you an audience with him." Tatsumi looks at him in surprise, " **Seriously**?" Hoshitani nods, "Yeah, so let's stop this. OK?" Tatsumi nods, "Yeah." He turns to the others, seeing that they've lost. Tatsumi smiles anyway, "I guess this is your win." Hoshitani smiles back, and shakes his hand, Tatsumi doing the same.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Akatsuki, why did your recruit those students? Did you really think they could beat my subordinates?" Otori asks. Akatsuki scoffs, "Yes, but I was a fool to believe that. I promised them to be the next student council. Even if I know it's impossible." "Is that so? Hiragi wouldn't approve, you know?" Otori says, "What are you to him?" Akatsuki is shocked, for a brief second, before storming off, "This isn't over," he says as he passes Otori. Otori sighs, "No by a long shot."

* * *

After that day, Hoshitani and Otori managed to arrange a meeting with Hiragi. Hiragi decided that Tatsumi and his friends would be in training to be the next student council. They were so happy about that.

* * *

At lunch, Tatsumi mentions Tsukigami's brother Haruto. Apparently, he's been held back for some reason. There are rumors of him skipping because of a girlfriend or something. Tsukigami glares daggers, and says, "My brother was basically the president of the student council and discipline committee. I don't care to follow in his footsteps." Hoshitani just says, "That's fine. Just be yourself. I'm sure you love your brother all the same though." Tsukigami blushes and retorts, but to no avail. They aren't listening anymore and just doing their own thing by the end of the bell.

* * *

Suddenly, in his office, Otori gets a call. He picks up, "Hello?" _"Otori, long time. I haven't seen you in awhile."_ "Tsukigami-senpai!" _"I'm just calling to check on my brother. How is he?"_ Otori smiles, "He's fine. He's actually in the discipline committee now." _"Oh? Well, take care of him for me, then. I'll be watching like always."_ Otori smiles, "Will do," and hangs up.

* * *

As for Akatsuki… 'I have to come up with another plan. A plan to hurt Otori where it hurts the most. …' He sees Hoshitani and Otori having fun sparing and talking. Akatsuki blinks as he's never seen Otori smile like that before. "Hm… I think I just found his weakness." Then, he walks off, plotting his revenge. Again.


	7. Festival Chaos

At the school Festival, everyone was busy with work, and having fun. The whole school was decorated, and there were many things to do.

Hoshitani's class was doing a maid café. Nayuki was the chef, Tengenji was the butler. "Hoshitani! Can you come over here for a sec?" said the class rep. Hoshitani sighs, and comes over, " **What**?" "W-well, it seems one of the maids is sick today, so could you fill in for her?" asks the class rep. Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "Why should I?"

"Oh, c'mon, please! You're the only one not working, and no one can cook besides Nayuki! Besides, I could always tell **Otori-san** that you're slacking off at this busy time, so…" replies the class rep. Hoshitani's eyes widened, "Alright! Fine! Just stop nagging me!" The class rep smiles, and some of the girls take Hoshitani away to change.

When Hoshitani came out, he was wearing a classic French maid outfit, frills and all, his green hair clips still in place. Everyone was staring at him. The girls thought that he was adorable, and so did the guys, a blush on their faces. Nayuki, wearing a chef uniform, smiles, "It looks good on you!" Tengenji, wearing a butler outfit, smirks, "Huh. Not half bad, you boor." Hoshitani was both angry and embarrassed, but kept silent all the same, trying to bottle it up.

Sighing, the day starts as well as his debut as a maid. 'I hope Otori doesn't come here. I don't want him to see me like this!'

* * *

Kuga, wearing a mummy costume, and Tsukigami the vampire walked in. "Welcome back, Masters!" the maid greets and bows. "Hoshitani?" Straightening back up, Hoshitani realizes, "What are you guys doing here?" "We're on break. Our class has the Haunted House, remember?" Tsukigami replies. Kuga asks, "More than that, you're a maid today?" Hoshitani sighs, "Yeah… I'm filling in for one of the girls today…" They blink. Tsukigami says, "That outfit suits you." Kuga nods in agreement. Hoshitani sulks, takes them to a table, and takes their orders.

Then, someone unexpected shows up. A short blue haired senior with a nice smile. "Ah. Welcome back, Master!" Hoshitani greets. When Tsukigami sees him, his eyes widened in surprise, "Nii-san?!" Hoshitani blinks, and everyone else is surprised. "Yo, Kaito!" "What are you doing here?" Kaito asks. "Eh~ Can't I visit you and your friends?" He replies. Kaito sighs, shaking his head, mumbling "stupid nii-san."

Hoshitani shows him to a table, "Um…what would you like to order, Haruto-sama?" "Ah. Kaito already told you about me?" He raises an eyebrow. "Hai," Hoshitani responds. "Then, I'll have omurice and some water." Hoshitani smiles, "Right away!" Haruto smiles back, "By the way, you look cute in that outfit." Hoshitani just blushes, embarrassed, then walks away as quickly as possible. ' **Cute**? Really?'

Kaito and Kuga just stare at him as he goes. 'He's never reacted like **that** before.'

* * *

It was then that the student council and its trainees came in.

Hoshitani, after getting the others' orders, hid his face with a tray, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Oi! Can we get some water over here?" asks Toraishi. Startled, Hoshitani gets a pitcher of water, pours it into glasses, and goes over to serve them. 'Might as well get this over with.'

When Tatsumi and his group see him, they're surprised. Ugawa laughs a bit, Inumine barks, Toraishi whistles, and Tatsumi says, "That's a good look for you. You pull it off well." Sawatari nods in agreement. Hoshitani sulks a bit, "Thanks." Toraishi, however, was in the midst of trying to lift up his skirt. Suddenly, he's drenched in water. "Oi!" Toraishi sees Hoshitani, who's releasing a dark aura. "Tor-ai-shi, if you try to lift up my skirt again, I'll kick you out. **Literally**. OK?" he says with a smile. Toraishi gulps, and just nods in response.

When he got to the student council's table, Hiragi doesn't say anything, Yuzuriha says, "That outfit is beautiful on you!", while Sazanami shakes his head in exasperation.

Hoshitani just takes their orders, then asks, "Do you have an idea where Otori is?" Sazanami replies, "No. I think he went on patrol early this morning though." Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks."

* * *

Speak of the devil, Otori comes walking in, rather irritated. Sazanami nervously asks, "Otori… what's wrong?" "Akatsuki's skipping **again**. I couldn't find him **anywhere** ," Otori sighs, "Plus all the paperwork that piled up has me exhausted." Everyone in the room smiles.

Hoshitani gets him a glass of water. Otori says, "Thanks." Then, he actually looks at the maid before him. "Hoshitani… you look adorable in that. The only thing that would make it better is a pair of puppy ears and a tail." Hoshitani blushes bright red, " **D-don't make such suggestions**!" He walks away, only to come back with cake. "Here. On the house," Hoshitani glares a bit to the side, trying not to look at his senpai. Otori smiles, "Thanks. … Oh, and, Hoshitani… are you wearing panties right now?" Everyone is shocked that he actually asked that. "Wha- **Of course not**!" Hoshitani yells in embarrassment. Otori raises an eyebrow, "Really? Then, let me check," he causally peeks under the skirt, and smiles before Hoshitani shoos him away.

Then, Hoshitani gets called back to greet more customers. Sighing, he reluctantly goes.

Toraishi excitedly asks, "So? Was he wearing any?" Otori smiles slyly, "Not telling. Hoshitani would have a fit if I told you." Toraishi whines, "Aw~."

* * *

Suddenly, they hear a loud smack. Turning, they see Hoshitani, his fist outstretched, a guy on the ground, knocked out cold. His friend was terrified. Hoshitani glares malevolently, "I will **not** tolerate jerks in this café, so **take a hike**!" The guy who's still conscious drags himself and his friend out.

Haruto was impressed, the others going on like it's normal, which, it kind of was. Otori smiles, proud of his student. "What did they do?" Sawatari asks. Hoshitani huffs, "They flipped my skirt." Everyone was frozen in shock. " **Anyone** who flips my skirt is getting punched, got it?" Hoshitani smiles evilly. Everyone nods in agreement.

Toraishi says, "So, you **are** wearing panties!" Hoshitani simply smiled as he kicked him out. **Literally**. After that, everyone headed out, their breaks over, and returned to their duties. Well, expect Otori, Haruto, and Hoshitani.

* * *

Hoshitani got Otori a re-fill. "You know, you are adorable in that." Hoshitani blushes, "R-really?" Otori nods, "Yeah," then, he gets an idea, "Hoshitani…feed me some cake please?" Hoshitani shakes his head. "I'm the **Master** here, so you should obey me. Or, do you want a punishment?" Otori causally threatens. Shaking a bit, Hoshitani gets a fork, picks up a piece of cake, and feeds it to Otori. "Delicious," Otori smiles as he swallows it.

Haruto watches on with mild amusement until he decides he wants in on this. "Hoshitani! Come here and sit in my lap," he says, surprising Otori. Hoshitani obeys, going over to and shakily sitting in Haruto's lap. "Um…" Hoshitani looks at him with sparkling eyes. Haruto wraps his arms around him in a hug, smirking at Otori.

Otori, with a burning jealousy, growls, "Hoshitani, come and sit in my lap. **Now**." Straightening up, Hoshitani moves from Haruto's lap and into Otori's. Hoshitani looks at him with puppy eyes. Otori smiles, and hugs him, holding him tight.

Haruto asks for Hoshitani again, but as Hoshitani tries to get up, Otori's grip on him tightens. " **Stay** , Hoshitani," Otori says, putting a hand in his soft hair. Hoshitani obeys, staying where he is, which surprises Haruto. "OK. I get it. I'll be leaving now. I was going to check out the Haunted House anyway," Haruto says as he gets up to leave, "and Otori… you'd better take real good care of him. He's a keeper." Otori smiles, "Will do." Hoshitani tilts his head in confusion.

After Haruto left, Hoshitani tries to move, but realizes he's still stuck. "Otori-sama, can you let me go now?" Otori loosens his grip to look at him, "Not yet." Hoshitani blinks before saying, "OK," as he hugs Otori back.

After awhile, Otori lets go, and Hoshitani gets back to work. When the day was over, Hoshitani changed clothes, and went home. 'Otori called me adorable…and he held me for so long… Before, was he jealous of Haruto? Still though, am I in love?' Sighing, Hoshitani goes to bed, confused by his own emotions.

* * *

Otori, at home, was thinking, 'Did I really get **jealous**? I must've to growl like that. Still, Hoshitani wearing panties with puppies on them… it was so cute. **He's** so cute. Is this love? I don't know.' Sighing, he goes to bed too, just as confused as Hoshitani.


	8. Sports Day

It was the sports festival today. Every grade was against each other, and wearing their gym clothes and headbands. Tatsumi had a doctor's note, so he was unable to participate, but was acting as commentator. Hiragi decided to keep him company, so he was out too.

* * *

First is the 3-legged race. Tsukigami- Tengenji team was bickering and arguing as usual, which made them slow. Inumine- Sawatari team, … well, the dog ran as fast as he could, (literally) dragging Sawatari along for the ride. Toraishi- Ugawa team, and Kuga- Nayuki team were average. However, Sazanami- Yuzuriha team got second. Otori- Hoshitani team, who teamed up due to being the only ones left without partners, got first.

"Yay! We won!" Hoshitani exclaimed. Otori smiled, and patted his head, "Yeah. Good job!" Hoshitani blushes and smiles in response, eyes sparkling, practically beaming up at him.

"How about a bet?" Otori asks. Hoshitani straightens up, "I'm listening." "Whoever wins the race has to do one thing the winner says. Deal?" Otori smiles while holding out his hand. Hoshitani smiles back, shaking his hand, "Deal."

* * *

At the ball toss, everyone had to toss as many balls as possible into a high basket. Everyone was about average skill wise. Except Nayuki. His throws were so weak. When competing in the other ball related events, Nayuki was practically the weakest and got taken out immediately after the whistle. While, Inumine just threw so hard that the ball didn't seem to come down, and was lost forever.

* * *

Finally, at the 400m race, the best runners lined up. The air gun fired, and they were off. At the 200m mark, almost all of them dropped out. This left Inumine, Hoshitani, and Otori in the running. At the 300m mark, Inumine passed out from exhaustion, leaving Hoshitani and Otori to finish the race.

They were neck and neck, neither of them giving an inch. When they finally reached the finish line, Otori was first by an inch, Hoshitani right behind, taking second. Panting, they both were exhausted, but smile anyway.

After calming down, Otori says, "About what I want you to do… I'll need some time to think about it. I'll tell you later, OK?" Hoshitani nods, accepting defeat and expecting Otori to come up with something embarrassing for him to do.

Everyone congratulated them, and went home for the day.

* * *

In an abandoned building…

Akatsuki was talking with a few others, whispering about a plan. "Got that? Capture Hoshitani Yuta, and we all can get revenge on Otori." The others nod, smiling evilly. 'Otori, Hoshitani… we're coming for you.'


	9. Conflict & Confession

Akatsuki was being suspicious. 'He's up to something,' Otori thinks as he sees Akatsuki writing in his notebook. After Akatsuki closes his notebook, he gets up and walks away, Otori silently following him with his eyes, a stern expression on his face.

* * *

The following day, Hoshitani received another challenge letter. He glares a bit before stuffing it into his bag, and heading off to class. The others were slightly concerned, but knew that whatever it was, Hoshitani can handle it. He is the strongest of them, after all.

* * *

Later, after school…

Otori was stuck doing paperwork again, Hoshitani keeping him company, laying down on the couch that was recently moved in there, Hoshitani currently spacing out. Otori notices how quiet his student is being, raising an eyebrow, "Is everything OK? You're too quiet for my liking." Blinking, Hoshitani responds, "Ah. Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just thinking about something." Otori's skeptical, but doesn't push the issue.

Looking at the clock, Hoshitani gets up, "I have an 'appointment', so I'll be going." Otori nods, knowing what he meant, "Good luck." Hoshitani nods back, and goes off.

* * *

When Hoshitani heads to the rooftop, he's greeted by a bunch of seniors, and … a certain orange haired student. Glaring, Hoshitani asks, "Are you Akatsuki?" Akatsuki smirks, "Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you, Hoshitani Yuta." "And, what did you call me out for?" Hoshitani asks, smiling like usual, but still glaring.

Suddenly, the two of the seniors grab his arms. Flinching, Hoshitani tries to break free, but he was outnumbered. Growling, Hoshitani glares at Akatsuki fiercely. Akatsuki chuckles, "Oh, I just wanted to introduce Otori's new subordinate to his 'old friends'." Akatsuki smiles as he walks away and downstairs, waving an offhanded goodbye, "Well, I'll be taking my leave then. You guys have fun."

" **Akatsuki, get back here**!" Hoshitani growls as he tries to escape, but the grip on his arms was strong. Then, a senior, one not holding him hostage, walks up to him, then punches him in the gut. Hoshitani gasps then coughs. The smiling senior lifts Hoshitani's head up, looking at him straight in the eyes, "Now now. No need to pay attention to that fox. You just do what we say, and all we'll do is rough you up a bit. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt, now do we?" Hoshitani growls, "Like I'd agree to that!"

Hoshitani gets punched in the gut again and kicked as a response, grunting in pain. "Tie him up." The other two who were holding him got some rope and tied Hoshitani's hands behind his back. Hoshitani glared and growled defiantly at them while they just smiled and laughed. "Let's have some fun, guys." Their shadows enclosed upon him, engulfing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otori, after doing half of his stack of paperwork for the day, noticed that Hoshitani left his bag on the couch. Sighing, he picks up the bag, then notices a letter inside it. He reaches for it, and opens it. It says: " **Come to the rooftop after school. Come alone. -Akatsuki**."

Eyes widening, Otori says, "This is-" Then, he quickly leaves, running straight to the rooftop. 'Hoshitani, no! It's a trap!'

When he finally got to the rooftop, the smell of cigarettes and blood in the air. What he saw didn't amuse him. Hoshitani tied up, his shirt ripped apart, exposing his chest, several bruises covering it, multiple cuts, burns, and a tie tied around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Hoshitani looks at him, eyes silently pleading for help as one of the seniors tries to unzip his pants. Glaring at the seniors, Otori releases a dark aura, the seniors slightly cowering.

"Ah. O-Otori. What a pleasant surprise. We were just having a bit of fun with your student. No need to-" One of them says before he's punched, knocked out cold. The other two flinch, Otori fuming. "You **dare** lay a hand on **my** student? You have some nerve." He knocks out another one. "Tell Akatsuki that I plan to end this soon. And to **never** harm **my** student again," Otori tells the last one, who only nods and runs off scared.

Sighing, Otori goes over to Hoshitani, using the dropped bloody knife to cut him loose, which was next to some crushed cigarettes on the ground. Then Otori unties the tie on Hoshitani's mouth, and puts his jacket around Hoshitani's shoulders. Hoshitani gasps for breath, then looks at Otori. "You alright?" Hoshitani's eyes water, and he hugs his senpai, "Yeah… They didn't get very far but," he hugs tighter, sobbing into Otori's chest, "it was **so scary**." "Shh… it's OK. I'm right here," Otori picks him up bridal style, and carries him into the infirmary.

Otori puts his crying student on the bed, then gets some bandages and cream to treat the injuries. Hoshitani hisses and complains a bit, but takes it like a champ. After treatment, Otori sits down on the bed with Hoshitani.

"You sure they didn't-" "I'm sure. I did bite one of them when he tried to kiss me after all," Hoshitani smiles, then pouts, "Although they did call me a dog." Otori shakes his head, chuckling to himself, "Good boy." "Not you too!" Otori laughs, "Sorry, but they're right. You're just like a dog. No, you're more like a puppy," Hoshitani pouts more, "But, you try your best to protect me…and that's enough for me." Hoshitani's speechless.

"About that bet during sports' day… I'd like to collect my reward," Otori smiles. Hoshitani's a bit cautious, "What is it?" Otori lifts Hoshitani's chin towards him, leaning in real close, looking him in the eyes, "I really like you. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Hoshitani blinks, "Are you asking me out on a date?" "Hm... And if I am?" Otori asks. Hoshitani smiles, "I like you too, and I'd love to, senpai." They kiss, smiling into it, happy.

* * *

Later, with the setting sun, Hoshitani's asleep in bed, Otori watching over him. He brushes the hair behind the ear of his student's, no his **boyfriend's** , head. Sighing, he silently vows, 'Akatsuki…You've gone too far this time. I'll end this. No, **we'll** end this. Once and for all.'

* * *

Akatsuki gets the report of the senior and glares. 'So that didn't work, huh. Well, it looks like it's finally time to end this. Once and for all.'


	10. Animal Escapades Extras

Hoshitani goes to the roof, and meets Tavian, Tengenji's cat. He instantly hides behind Kuga. Everyone sweat-drops. "Um…are you alright, Hoshitani-kun?" Nayuki asks. "Uh… I'm not good with animals, especially cats," Hoshitani answers from behind Kuga. Everyone else blinks in response.

Tavian walks up to Kuga and Hoshitani, Hoshitani cowering behind Kuga. Kuga pats his shoulder, "It's OK." Hoshitani nods slowly, and backs away. Then, he runs for the door, escaping. They stare after him, surprised at Hoshitani's response.

Hoshitani escaped to Otori's office, sighing in relief. Raising an eyebrow, Otori asks what's wrong. Hoshitani tells him, "Nothing." Otori sighs, but doesn't push it. "Just know that we're here for you. Whatever happens, even if you're scared, OK?" Otori tells his student. Hoshitani nods and smiles, "Yeah. Got it."

The next time Tavian was around, Hoshitani kept at least a five feet distance from her. He still hides behind Kuga when she gets too close though.

* * *

Otori was walking home when he hears whimpering and dogs barking. Curious, he walks towards the sounds, and discovers something hilarious. He sees Hoshtiani up a pole, whimpering as a bunch of dogs bark at him, surrounding him. Otori smiles, amused by the scene, and decides to take a picture on his phone. For blackmail, of course. Also because it was cute.

"Leave me alone!" Hoshitani yells as he tries to scare the dogs off, but they only bark at him more. Hoshitani whimpers and shimmies himself further up the pole. Otori only watches him for awhile before finally coming to the rescue. He picks up a random stick, throws it, and yells, "FETCH!" The dogs all go after the stick.

Sighing in relief, Hoshitani slides down the pole, and runs straight towards Otori. He grabs Otori by the hand, "Let's run! Before they come back!" Hoshitani fearfully runs away, dragging Otori along, who only smiles.

* * *

After awhile of running, Hoshitani stops in an empty alley, the both of them panting, sweaty, and exhausted. "Sorry about that. I'm not good with animals," Hoshitani says in between pants. Otori smiles, "It's OK." When both of their breathing finally calmed down, Otori asks what happened. "Ah…well, … I was walking when a dog found me. I tried to walk away, but it followed and started chasing me. Next thing I know, a bunch of dogs were chasing me, so I climbed up a pole… and you know the rest," Hoshitani sighs. Otori bursts out laughing. Hoshitani pouts at him.

"Sorry…haha… I'm just glad you're alright," Otori says between chuckles. Hoshitani blushes slightly, then kisses his cheek. Otori, surprised, blushes slightly, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" Hoshitani smiles, "For saving me, silly." Otori smiles back, "Shall we go home then?" Hoshitani nods. They walk home together, holding hands.

* * *

Bonus:

Unbeknownst to everyone, including Hoshitani, Otori has accumulated quite the collection of pictures of his boyfriend. Especially when he's being cute. He keeps copies of his pictures at home, and on his phone, with an extra set of copies in a safe place.

Ironically, Hoshitani has also accumulated pictures of Otori, especially of when he's sleeping or has his hair down. He thinks Otori is beautiful, so… He keeps copies of the pictures in his room, and on his phone, and an extra set in a box in his closet. The box has a note too: **KEEP OUT! And if you still looked, keep it a secret from Otori. AT ALL COSTS**.

Of course, this is a secret they both keep from each other and everyone else, so I doubt anyone's going to find out any time soon.

* * *

Bonus 2:

Otori was half listening as Hoshitani was talking his ear off on the couch. He just kept talking and talking. Eventually, Otori had had enough, so he did what anyone would do. Kiss him.

After pulling away, Hoshitani smiles, a blush on his face. "If you wanted to shut me up, you could've just said something." Otori smiles back, "You wouldn't listen though."

"I'll just keep talking until you shut me up then," Hoshitani challenges, then talks about something else when Otori kisses him again. " **Shut up**." Hoshitani smiles, eyes sparkling, " **Make me**." Accepting the challenge, Otori kisses him once more, effectively shutting him up.


	11. Let's End This

"Otori…we have to end this. Once and for all," Hoshitani says, a serious expression on his face. "I know, and I plan to," Otori says. They talk to Hiragi about a plan to catch Akatsuki. He agrees, and the plan is a go.

* * *

Akatsuki was minding his own business aka cutting class again, when Hoshitani shows up. "Akatsuki-senpai~ you're needed in the student council room," he says as he approaches him. Akatsuki runs away.

When in the halls, he encounters Inumine and Toraishi. They try to get him but he dodges successfully, running up the stairs.

That's when he encounters Kuga and Tengenji, who're standing in his way. Akatsuki turns and goes up to the roof.

That's when he sees Otori waiting for him. "What's going on?" Akatsuki asks. "What do you think?" a voice from behind him says. He turns around and sees that it's Hoshitani blocking the door.

"It's time to end this, Akatsuki," Otori smiles as he cracks his knuckles. Akatsuki nods, getting into position, "I agree."

They charge at each other, and start the fight.

Punching and kicking, they're evenly matched. They break apart, panting. "What's wrong Akatsuki? You out of shape?" Otori smiles. Akatsuki glares, "You wish!" He charges in again, Otori dodging gracefully.

The, Otori grabs Akatsuki by the arm, and flips him to the ground. Panting, Akatsuki says, "Alright! I surrender." Otori smiles, offering a hand, and Akatsuki reluctantly accepts.

* * *

Later, in the student council room…

Hiragi says, "Akatsuki, you're suspended for five weeks. Take this time to reflect on what you've done." Akatsuki lowers his head in shame.

* * *

At the end of the day…

Otori smiles at Hoshitani, Hoshitani smiling back. The student council, Tatsumi, Kuga, and everyone else were celebrating with drinks.

Hoshitani says, "We did it. It's finally over." Otori nods, "Yeah." Hoshitani kisses Otori on the lips, Otori kissing back. After pulling apart, they hear whistles and yells of 'Yes! Finally!'. Apparently, everyone was glad that they're together now, seeing as how they were smiling.

They all went home for the day, happy that everything's alright again.


	12. Discipline & Love

Hoshitani was doing his duties aka beating up some trouble makers when RING! He gets a call. "Sorry, I got to take this," he says as he kicks a guy down to the ground. "Hello?" _"Hoshitani! Are we still on for our date?"_ "Hai! I just have to finish up with this, Senpai," he says as he dodges a punch and flips a guy. _"OK! I'll meet you at the gate. Also… I love you. See you later?"_ Hoshitani perks up, "I love you too. See you later." He hangs up and swoons, all while taking out the last of the trouble makers.

Hoshitani walks down the stairs, and sees Kuga kissing Nayuki, to which he smiles at. Yeah. They're dating now.

Hoshitani walks away quietly, and goes into the student council room. There, he sees the student council as well as Tatsumi and co. doing paperwork. … **OK** , only the responsible ones are doing it. Inumine is just barking while Toraishi is texting a girl he's currently dating.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hiragi is delivering homework to Akatsuki himself, which makes him very happy. Hiragi is only somewhat oblivious to it. Their relationship will get better. Eventually.

* * *

Hoshitani goes out into the hallway after his greetings, seeing Tsukigami and Tengenji bickering about something trivial like usual. 'They are **such** a married couple.'

* * *

Outside…

Haruto is looking at the school, smiles, and leaves, finally graduating. Happy that the school will be fine without him.

* * *

Hoshitani runs outside and to the gate, seeing Otori waiting for him. "Shall we?" Otori offers his arm. Hoshitani answers, "We shall," smiling as he loops his own arm in Otori's. They both look at the sky, the sun bright and shining.


End file.
